jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HiccStrid/Od zera do...
Cześć! To mój pierwszy blog, z góry przepraszam za wszelakie błędy lub "ściąganie" z innych blogów. A teraz informacje! ''-Wszystko dzieje się w czasach Współczesnych. -HiccStrid'' ''-Rodzina Czkawki jest dość bogata. -Bohaterzy mają 19 lat i chodzą do Liceum. -Informacje będą dodawane kursywą. -Pogrubiony tekst to myśli, sny itd. -''"Smoki" ze serii to są zwierzęta, psy. ''-Jest Valka. Rozdział I "Powrót do szkoły" Rozdział Perspektywa Czkawki. Kolejny dzień, tydzień, miesiąc... i tak zakończyły się wakacje. Przynajmniej mieliśmy wielki ubaw z przyjaciółmi, a dziś... 2 września - czas wrócić do szkoły. Chyba nikt nie przepada za tym dniem? Dobra, wstałem i ubrałem się. Zobaczyłem iż mój pies - Szczerbatek śpi więc go nie budziłem i zeszedłem na dół. Nalałem mleka do miski i nasypałem płatków, usłyszałem jak ktoś schodzi - była to moja matka. Cześć mamo - uśmiechnąłem się. Witaj synu, lepiej się dzisiaj nie spóźnij do szkoły. Tak, tak... nie spóźnie się, a kiedy niby to zrobiłem? No... w tamtym roku to kilka razy. - zaśmiała się, a ja wraz z nią. Dokończyłem płatki i chwyciłem za plecak - wsiadłem do swego samochodu - Audi Avus. Przekręciłem kluczyk i pojechałem do szkoły, miałem do niej z 3 kilometry. Zgarnąłem po drodze Śledzika i gdy wchodziliśmy do szkoły, zauważyliśmy naszych przyjaciół. Podeszliśmy do nich i... Next jutro, gdyż późna godzina ;3 Cześć wam. - rzuciłem od razu. Siema Czkawka. - przywitałem się każdym, typową "piątką". Jakieś nowe nowiny? - zapytałem. Taa... jakaś nowa ma przyjść do szkoły i... mamy jeb#ną kartkówke z Niemieckiego i Historii. <Śledzik> Co? Pewnie znowu będzie łatwe... Dla Ciebie... gdzie Heathera i Szpadka? W klasie, dobra chodźmy na pierwszą lekcje - Polski. Tak jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez korytarz każda, a to każda dziewczyna spoglądała na mnie wzrokiem zakochanym? Nie wiem czy to dobre określenie, raczej "żadnym sławy". Jesteśmy pod klasą, pani Beata otwiera drzwi i siadamy do ławek. Siedze w ostatniej ławce z Smarkiem. ''( Dziwne? :P ) '' Ja pierdziele... znowu nudy. Nom, przynajmniej dzisiaj oglądamy film. Ale oglądaliśmy go kilka razy u Ciebie Czkawka. - rzuciła z "zaskoczenia". Wiem o tym. Ale nie zaszkodzi oglądnąć jeszcze raz "Jak Wytresować Smoka"? ( Wiem xD )'' I tak zleciała lekcja, wyszliśmy na przerwe... Śledzik, co teraz mamy? <Śledzik> Hm... - spoglądnął w kartkę i dodał - Niemiecki. Rozdział II "Zdziwienie" Co kur#a? Ja pier#ole kartkówa. <Śledzik> Czkawka, dawaj siadaj ze mną. - rzucił. '' ( Nie obrazicie się, że tak napisze? :P )'' Ja chce z nim siedzieć, przynajmniej pały nie dostane. Hah, byłem pierwszy Smarku. - zaprzeczył. Smark się poddał i tak zaczęła się lekcja. Jednak coś się stało nie spodziewanego... Dobrze! Teraz każdy chłopak będzie siedział z dziewczyną. COO?! Wiem że macie nie wszyscy, najlepsze o sobie zdania. Tak będzie lepiej i wyjdzie kto się uczył a kto nie. Klasa zrezygnowana porozsiadała się, wszystkie dziewczyny jak na zawołanie rzuciły się do Czkawki. Lecz pani je posadziła gdzieś indziej. Mieczyk siedział ze siostrą, Smark z Heatherą a Śledzik z jakąś tam... nagle do klasy wszedł Wychowawczyni i jakaś dziewczyna o blond włosach. Troche... zapatrzyłem się w niej, Smark musiał mnie walnąć w plecy. Co kur? A... dzięki Smark. Powitajcie nową osobę w klasie - Astrid Hofferson. Mam nadzieje że przyjmiecie ją dobrze. Ale jak ja się dowiem że ktoś coś jej zrobił...- tu popatrzyła na naszą zgraje - ... to pożałuje. - i wyszła z klasy. Astrid siadaj do Haddocka. Jak pani powiedziała, Astrid zrobiła to lecz z niechęcią gdyż musiała siedzieć z chłopakiem. Czkawka, patrz kto idzie do Ciebie. - zaśmiał się i dodał zanim siadła. Co, co? Czy ty się ślinisz, Czkawka? - zaśmiała się. O kur#a. - szybko wytarł twarz i wyrwał sobie kartke. Astrid popatrzyła dziwnie na Czkawke, lecz usiadła. Wyciągnijcie kartki! Zaczniemy pisać kartkówke. - nagle spojrzała w strone Astrid. - Astrid, ty nie musisz pisać. Farta masz... - szepnął do niej. Astrid tylko wzruszyła ramionami, a klasa zaczęła pisać kartkówke. Po skończeniu, pani oceniała i klasa mogła rozmawiać, grać na telefonie itd. Astrid, Heathera i Szpadka poszły do innych dziewczyn i zaczęły rozmawiać. Jak myślicie, co dostaniecie? Może... naciąganą dwóje - rzucił zbyt szybko Mieczyk. Nagle odezwała się pani. Czkawka 6. bliżniaki Thorston naciągane -6. Sączysmark 5 no i Heathera -5 a reszta dwóje. - powiedziała Pani. Co kur#a?!! Ja 6? - szepnął do Smarka Ta... o dzwonek! Za 3... - nagle zadzwonił. - 2,1... - dokończył.To na tyle dzisiaj, mam nadzieje że się wam podoba. ( A pewnie nie bo są nudy ) Edit. Teraz sie skapnąłem iż coś jest nie tak... przykro mi, ale ten rozdział musi być z przekreśleniem. Nie wiem czemu tak się stało ;/ Rozdział III "Impreza" Next ;3 Rozpoczęła się przerwa, "paczka" poszła pod kolejną salę. Zaczęli rozmawiać: To co robimy dzisiaj po szkole? Ty proponuj, w końcu masz pieniądze. Ty proponuj, w końcu masz pieniądze. Ale chce waszej rady - zaśmiał się - ty, moich rodziców nie będzie przez dwa dni, wyjechali gdzieś tam by odpocząć. Czyli te dwa dni mamy zajęte. Ta... - nagle zadzwonił dzwonek - dobra, teraz Historia... Minęła Historia, jednak bez kartkówki, a następnie wszystkie lekcje. Przyjaciele bez dziewczyn, już mieli wychodzić. Dobra, to może chodźcie od razu do mnie? - zapytałem Dobra. Wsiedli do samochodu Czkawki, ledwo się pomieścili lecz wsiedli. Pojechali pod dom Czkawki. <Śledzik> Jak ja dawno u Ciebie nie byłem. - wszyscy się zaśmiali. Dobra, wchodzimy i obgadamy kto co robi. Weszli do środka, ruszyli do salonu. Każdy usiadł na czymś. To kto czym się zajmuje? To ja zapraszam ludzi. Ja się zajmuję muzą i kulą discotekową. <Śledzik> A ja ogarnę troche miejsca, a ty Czkawka? No sam nie wiem... a kto by się zajął jedzeniem? Może Szpadka i Heathera? - wszyscy mu przytaknęli. To dzwoń do nich Smark, ja ide załatwić Chipsy i w ch#j wody. - tak jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Wział sto pięćdziesiąt złoty i poszedł do sklepu, nakupił pięć paczek chipsów i dwie butelki Coca-Coly. Kupił też dużo butelek energetyków, i dość sporo wódki. Zadzwonił potem po Smarka, by przyjechał po niego. Gdyż jako jedyny Smark ma prawo jazdy prócz Czkawki. Czkawka wszystko załadował i siadł na miejscu kierowcy. Ile tego nakupiłeś? - podczas jazdy. No troche... pięć paczek chipsów, dwie butle Coli, no i pięćdziesiąt puszek energetycznych napojów plus z trzy flaszki wódki. - Po powiedzeniu tych słów byli pod domem Czkawki, Smark zawołał reszte chłopaków i zaczęli wznosić. A dziewczyn dalej nie ma... - ktoś zadzwonił. No chyba już są - zaśmiał się i poszedł otworzyć drzwi, zobaczył w drzwiach Szpadke, Heatherę i.... ASTRID! Cześć Czkawka, możemy wejść? Zdawało mi się, że dzwoniłem po DWIE dziewczyny, nie trzy. Oj tam oj tam, Astrid też wpadnie. Nie? Dobra, wchodźcie. Dzięki. Dobra, potrafi ktoś gotować z was? My. A ty... Astrid? Em... no zbytnio to nie potrafię gotować. Dobra... porozkładaj wszystkie rzeczy na stołach i ogarnij to troche, jasne? Jasne... - odpowiedziała dość wstydliwie. Po kilku godzinach wszystko było gotowe, przyjaciele ze szkoły zaczęli się zchodzić. Smark! Ile ty ich kur#a zaprosiłeś? No... - zaczął liczyć - z... trzydziestu. O kur#a to ja jutro będę mieć tu taki rozpier#ol że ch#j. Dobra Czkawka, zacznij się bawić. - uśmiechnęła się i poszła tańczyć. Dom Czkawki nie był mały, a szczególnie salon. Było tam wystarczająco miejsca by pomieścić wszystkie osoby. Każdy coś co chwile pił i jadł. Szpadka i Heathera naszykowały troche domowych hamburgerów i zamówiły piętnaście pizz, za pozwoleniem Czkawki. Moja bania... - zaczął się rozglądać w okół. - Smark, gdzie ty kur#a jesteś? - zaczął ocierać twarz, i zauważył Smarka całującego się z jakąś dziewczyną. No, Smark w końcu znalazł sobie kogoś! - zaśmiał się. Każdy w domu był pijany! Prawie każdy... wyjątkiem był Śledzik który nic nie pił. Każdy mu mówił "napij się, poczujesz się lepiej" Mieczyk był tak pijany, że zaczął się całować z Heatherą. Czkawka tak się zdziwił że musiał pójść się wyrzygać. ( xDDDDD ) <Śledzik> Czkawka, mówie Ci nie pij tyle. Oj tam oj tam, każdy jest upity. Też ci radze się napić. Rozdział IV "No, no..." Astrid też się bawiła z każdym, nawet najlepiej z dziewczyn. Czkawka ją poprosił do tańca a ta się zgodziła. Tak byli nawaleni, że zaczęli się całować. Po chwili padli na fotel, Astrid "leżała" na Czkawce. Była godzina 4 nad ranem, na imprezie została tylko Paczka. Y- Nie wiedząc gdzie jest - gdzie ja to kur#a jestem?! Czekaj...- ten zamulony i spogląda wszędzie - ty! Gdzie my jesteśmy?! <Śledzik> W twoim domu Czkawka... - jedyny trzeźwy był. Aha...- wyciera swoje oczy - to co robimy? - powiedział to bardzo wolno. Dawajcie zagrajmy w but... butle? Czy jakoś tak... Butelke! Wszyscy siedli w kółku, pierw kręcił Mieczyk. Wypadło na Szpadke. Pytanie czy Wyrkanie? - Powiedział. Jakie wyrkanie?! - zapytała się. <Śledzik> Wyzwanie... - poprawił ją Śledzik. A... to pytanie! Chce ci się spać? Tak... - kręciła dalej, padło na Astrid. - wwyzwanie czy ppytanie? - powtórzyła dwa razy. E... - zamyślona, wpatrywała się w Czkawke i chłopców - ten... pytanie! Pfu wyzwanie. Masz wyjść ostatnia ze WSZYSTKICH gości i spędzić czas z jakimś chłopakiem. Da się zrobić... - powiedziała, kręciła dalej. Padło na Czkawke. - Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Dajcie - ziewnął - wyzwanie. Napij się z kimś całą butelke woo.... - zacięła się - wódki! Czkawka jak na zawołanie, chwycił za Smarka i pili...pili... i pili. Po chwili, dłuższej chwili została wypita. Chłopcy padli na fotele, prawie nieprzytomni. Kurywaz moja głowa... - powiedział zamulony. I tak grali... grali. Aż każdy usnął... akurat wcześniej wrócili rodzice Czkawki, zobaczyli ze drzwi były otwarte. Więc weszli i zobaczyli tam: Heathere która śpi na Mieczyku, a ten śpi na podłodze, to samo z Szpadką i Smarkiem. Jedynie Śledzik nie śpi. <Śledzik> Oj... dzień dobry.. Co tu się stało?!! - krzyknęła. <Śledzik> E... impreza... mała impreza... taka maluteńka. Po chwili obudził się Smark. Śledzik! Daj mi coś na łeb... ale była zabawa! Pamiętasz? Kilkadziesiąt osób! - nagle zauważył że Śledzik pokazuje mu "Nic nie mów!" To się doigrał... a gdzie jest Czkawka?! <Śledzik> Nie wiemy... może u góry? Stoick i Valka jak na zawołanie, pobiegli do góry. Poszli do pokoju Czkawki... zobaczyli tam Szczerbatka śpiącego na łóżku, który się obudził i chciał już się rzucić by ich wylizać. Poszli dalej... sypialnia Stocika i Valki. Znowu nic... więc poszli do łazienki. A tam również nic nie było. Przechodzili ponownie obok pokoju Czkawki, tam zauważyli że pod kołdrą się coś rusza i ją odkryli... zobaczyli tam śpiącą Astrid, wtuloną w Czkawke. Byli pół-nadzy. Jak ja mu zaraz... Doigra się potem... chodźmy pierw posprzątać ten bałagan! - zdenerwowani zeszli na dół. Next. Po kilku godzinach, wszystko było pięknie wysprzątane. Rodzice Czkawki musieli obudzić reszte, wszystkich oprócz tej dwójki na górze... a tym czasem... Czkawka zaczynał się budzić, czuł jakiś miły zapach... i dziwne uczucie jak by ktos obok niego był. Nagle zobaczył Astrid obok niego. Co? Co ona tu?! - w myślach. - Co my to robiliśmy wczoraj? - dodał ponownie w myślach. Przyglądał się Astrid, on ją... kochał? Chyba dobre określenie, chciał jej to powiedzieć ale nie zrobił tego. "Jak nie na trzeźwego to po pijanemu". Zaczął powoli wstawać, Astrid tylko przekręciła się na bok i dalej spała. Gdzie to moja koszulka?- dodał cicho, zauważył iż Astrid ma jego koszule. - to pięknie... - szybko poszedł do szafki i wział byle jaką koszulke, zeszedł na dół. Smark! Mieczyk! Macie coś na łe....- nagle zobaczył swoich rodziców. - O cholera... Podeszli do niego rodzice. Czekam na wyjaśnienia... E... jakie? Rozdział V "No nie" Co tu się stało wczoraj?! E... mała... imprezka... Mała? Ile było osób. Z pięć... sześć... A nie czasem kilkadziesiąt osób? - uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Y... jakie kilkadziesiąt? A takie... A gdzie reszta? - zauważył że nikogo nie ma prócz jego i rodziców. Poszli do domu... a teraz... siadaj! - pokazała mu na krześle. No to pięknie... kazanie. - dodał cicho. Co tam mówisz? Nie, nic... Rodzice zaczęli z nim rozmawiać, po skończonej rozmowie: Szlaban na miesiąc, zabieramy twoje kluczyki. Co?! Plus brak telewizoru, komputeru i telefonu przez tydzień. Co?! Za co?! A kogo ty masz tam na górze? E... - złapał się za głowe - nikogo? Mi się zdaje że jakąś dziewczyne... No właśnie... Jaką dziewczyne? Blond włosy... Żadnej dziewczyny tam nie ma... Kolejny tydzień za kłamstwa. Ale naprawde tam żadnej dziewczyny nie ma! To chodźmy sprawdzić... Czekajcie! Dobra... jest tam Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. I widzisz? To nie było takie trudne, a teraz... Co ona ROBI w twoim pokoju? E... sam już nie pamiętam. Ile wczoraj wypiłeś? Troche... Ile? No... dwie flaszki... Co?! Idź się natychmiast odświeżyć bo jedzie od Ciebie na kilometr. A jak się obudzi ta dziewczyna, to już twój problem. Czkawka poszedł do łazienki, zaczął się myć i przebrał się. Zaglądnął do swojego pokoju i spojrzał na Astrid. Akurat ta się już budziła. Ten myślał "Co ona sobie pomyśli?! To mam ostro przesrane..." O... cze-cześć Astrid. - dodał niepewnie. Hem... gdzie ja? CO JA TU ROBIE? No sam nie pamiętam... - dodał, drapiąc się po głowie. Ile my wczoraj wypiliśmy?! Nie wiem... ale ja chyba troche... wielkie troche. Ale czy... my... no wiesz? N-nie wiem... - dodał jąkając się. - "Cholera... co ona sobie pomyśli o mnie?!" - dodał w myślach. O cholera... gdzie reszta? W domu... rodzice moi wrócili i mam ładnie prze###ane E... może nie mówmy o tym, co tu się stało. Dobra? Dobra... a, wiesz gdzie są twoje ubrania? Nie ma ich tu? - zaczęła przeszukiwać pokój. - No nie! Nie ma ich... To co my teraz zrobimy? Trzeba jakoś przejść obok innych, lecz nie mam blisko do domu... Podwiózłbym Cię ale nie mam kluczyków... zabrali mi. E... to moge wziąść jakieś twoje spodnie i koszulke? E... bierz, bierz... a koszulka masz na sobie. - spoglądnął na Astrid, była dla niego... taka piękna, chciałby wiedzieć co wtedy zrobił. Astrid przebrała się i Czkawka szybko odprowadził ją do drzwi, na szczęście nie spotkali rodziców Czkawki. Lecz po chwili: Czy ja na niej widziałem twoje ubrania? - dodał, wychodząc z kuchni. E... nie? A chcesz kolejny tydzień? Ej! To nie fair... Wszystko jest fair... teraz mów! Dobra... tak to są moje ubrania, nie wiemy gdzie ona swoje dała... Oj synu... przypomniały się mi moje czasy, też robiliśmy imprezy i wyrywaliśmy dziewczyny - zaśmiał się. Ta... ta... to ja ide na góre. - tak jak powiedział tak też zrobił. 'Rozdział VI "Kilka miesięcy później"' Minęły kilka miesięcy, już dawno było po tej "wyjątkowej" imprezie. Czkawka jak zawsze, jechał do szkoły samochodem. Jak zwykle, jechał z Śledzikiem. Po chwili był pod klasą, tam spotkał reszte. Elo, co u was? - dodał szybko. A jakoś leci... jutro już Weekend to odpoczniemy. Nie marz tyle tylko do nauki się zabierz! - zaczął udawać mamę Mieczyka. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy weszli do klasy na Polski, Czkawka siedział z Śledzikiem, Mieczyk z Smarkiem a Heathera z Astrid. Szpadka siedziała sama. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach